


Chasing

by auania (lesbianmorrigan)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/F, Fade to Black, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmorrigan/pseuds/auania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esme never appreciated the supposed 'thrill' of a chase. Running away is no basis for a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wisdomeagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/gifts).



“Esme, we’re barely in the forest. I think you’re missing the point of this.”

 “I see the point. It is far too foolish for me to go along with it.”

“But it’s _tradition._ A ritual, even. Like the opposite of a virgin sacrifice.”

“Gytha Ogg, I never thought I’d hear you try to delay sex. And I know you too well to believe you’re doing it now.”

“Oh, golly gosh, what gave me away?”

“You tripped three times on the same rock. That you put here five minutes before I arrived.”

“Good point… but that’s enough talk now. Let’s fuck!” 


End file.
